


Pool Party

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Hwoarang hook up to win the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5.  Afterwards, they enslave the two men who made their rise to power difficult; Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama.  However, shortly after they begin basking in their victory, Lee’s desires for his brother get out of hand and Hwoarang is left to deal with his own conquest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lee, Kazuya, Hwoarang, Jin, or Tekken. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> I wrote this with my tongue in cheek. It’s not meant to be serious (lord, it’s just porn!) and I’ve got a few funny elements in here. I over-use Lee’s “Excellent” from the T5 ending. Hell, this could alternately be called, “Lee’s Excellent Day” or something like that.
> 
> I didn’t spend my usual amount of time (eternity) polishing this, so it’s not the best thing I’ve ever written… BUT, I do feel kinda proud to have written my first 4-some almost-entirely at work in the break room while chatting with my boss over the tabletop. (Funny, I’ve only had 2 people ask me what I’m writing, I tell them the title of some other project of mine, and they’re happy to not hear a sample. Heee) I finally got this out of my notebook and into a doc and out of my to-do pile! Productivity in porn!
> 
> There are 4 points of view to this story. I had to do it to keep things easy to follow. I usually try to stick to one POV per scene, so it’s kinda killing me to jump from person to person depending on the paragraph. I’ve tried to keep the flow nice throughout this, making it uncomplicated to follow and (hopefully) understandable. I’ve added dividers between POV changes.

Everything was excellent.  Lee smiled smugly, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses as he lay out beneath the sun.  The sounds of beautiful bodies enjoying themselves in his pool filled his ears and he languidly stretched out on the pool-side lounger.  Yes, everything was feeling very excellent after winning the King of Iron Fist Tournament, even if he had to join forces with another fighter to make it happen.

The silver-haired man turned his head a fraction and observed his partner who was lazing about beside him.  He never expected the other fighter to be interested in his proposal, but it seemed he was more interested in defeating Jin Kazama, than acquiring the Zaibatsu.  It worked out perfectly for Lee; he got the company, as well as the thrill of putting his own rival into service.  Speaking of which…

He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, drawing the attention of the two servants that were there to service their every need.  

+

Hwoarang raised his head at the sound, sitting up to look at Lee before he joined the silver-haired fighter in watching as Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama exited the mansion.  Each defeated man carried serving trays and wore nothing but tight, black bathing suits and stylish black bowties.

+

Lee kept his face neutral as the two men approached, relishing the way his brother looked; his dark scars standing out against his bronzed skin.  His eyes flicked across Jin, watching his nephew take his place beside Hwoarang as the two servants waited to receive their orders.  Lee did not say anything, instead getting a wicked idea as he signaled to the guards to clear the area, leaving only the four fighters to enjoy the solitude of the private pool.

“Hwoarang,” he purred, turning to his partner in crime as he stretched languidly, leaving their Kazuya and Jin waiting.  “I hope you’re enjoying your victory as much as I am…”

“Yeah,” Hwoarang stretched out, putting his arms behind his head and looking up at Jin.  The dark-haired fighter stood beside him, staring at some place on the horizon, never making eye contact.  “It’s great having Kazama waiting on me, bringing me drinks, wearin’ that little collar…” his eyes trailed up his rival’s body and Lee recognized the expression lingering in those amber orbs.  He could feel Kazuya’s eyes on him as well and cast his brother a quick glance, smirking to let the other man see exactly what he had in mind.

Lee could hear Kazuya grumble in irritation as Lee leaned over, eyeing Hwoarang’s body and brushing his hand along the Korean’s stomach.  Hwoarang stopped gloating and immediately turned back to Lee, his brow knitting together in confusion as his swim trunks were lifted and determined fingers pushed beneath the material.  The Silver Devil locked their eyes, enjoying the emotions as they flitted across Hwoarang’s face, turning from confusion to resistance and thinly-veiled excitement.  Lee sat up, pushing his one hand further inside the trunks and placing the other on Hwoarang’s arm, holding him in place as he closed his fingers around Hwoarang’s member.

Kazuya’s gaze was burning into his back; he could feel his brother’s eyes following his every movement.  The silver-haired man trusted that he had caught Jin’s attention as well as he lowered the redhead’s trunks and moved lower, stroking Hwoarang’s growing erection as he brought that thick flesh to his lips.  He inhaled deeply, breathing in the strong male scent of the Korean’s manhood as he opened his mouth and made a show of licking along the shaft.  He started at the base; pressing his tongue along the underside and dragging it up, feeling it harden to a throbbing stiffness beneath his lips.

Hwoarang’s expression was beautiful, excellent.  Lee basked in the anticipation that burned in that body as he opened his mouth and lowered it onto the erection.  He’d had his eye on the Korean since their time in the tournament and had wondered what he tasted like.  Now he was learning first-hand as he pressed down, swallowing him down and enjoying the desire burning in the two “servants” who stood by, waiting for their next order.  He already had a plan forming of what those orders might be, grinning around Hwoarang’s erection as he felt the redhead dig his fingers into his silver mane.  He slid the trunks down and off Hwoarang’s body before lifting his leg, guiding the strong limb upward and dragging his hand along the taught flesh.  The redhead was easily guided while Lee continued sucking his cock and he only twitched as Lee readied a finger against his ass.

Hwoarang tensed beneath him, shifting his hips up to grind into Lee’s mouth.  It was heaven, and Lee could just _feel_ his brother reaching his breaking point.  He swirled his finger against the Korean’s tight asshole, increasing the suction in his mouth and making the younger fighter choke out a whining gasp.  Then he heard it; Kazuya’s voice echoed in his mind as the older man muttered something under his breath. 

Lee smiled around Hwoarang’s cock, pulling back as the redhead tried thrusting up.  Kazuya’s tone was distinctive and he recognized the possessive aura flaring around his brother; he could feel it from his position over Hwoarang’s groin.  He bent over, making a show of his thinly-covered ass for Kazuya to enjoy while he looked up at his other servant.  Jin stood just beside Hwoarang and Lee winked at the younger man while he lifted Hwoarang’s body, openly showing where he was pressing his fingers.

“…pervy bastard…” Kazuya muttered under his breath, catching Lee and making him smile.  The older man was too easy to bait.

“What’s the matter, _brother_?”  The growl that filled his ears was rewarding.

“Do you have to do that, Chaolan?  Make this some perverted thing.  If you’re going to fuck him, fine, but do we have to watch?”

Lee reached to the table beside his recliner to grab the remote detonator.  The moment he lifted the black device into the air, he could feel the complaints die on his brother’s lips.  Both Kazuya and Jin wore black bowties that had been infused with a serum.  If the trigger was activated, it would inject the men with a potent stimulant that would drive them crazy with desire.  Lee had invested a good portion of his company’s resources into developing that serum, for moments like such as the one he was experiencing then.

Kazuya stopped grumbling, grabbing the bowtie as it started to beep threateningly.  His eyes flared with anger and he shut his mouth, glaring through his dark, bushy eyebrows.

Lee took his finger off the button.  “You can have Jin if you don’t want to watch me fuck Hwoarang,” he said flatly, enjoying the suggestion more than he should have.

“H-hey!” Hwoarang tried struggling, but was lost.

The older Mishima folded his arms over his chest.  “I don’t want to fuck my son.”

“But you have no trouble fucking your brother,” Lee sat back, running a hand through his silver locks.  He sighed, deciding his sibling would need extra attention.  He eyed the older man, letting his eyes take in the sight of Kazuya’s dark and glistening skin, the way his scars marred the perfect surface, somehow making him more beautiful.  God, Kazuya was the only man he’d known who could get him so hot just from standing there.  He shifted his position, leaving Hwoarang where he lay and bent down onto his hands and knees, making a show of crawling across the lounger to get close to Kazuya.  He rose to his knees before his brother, tucking the detonator into his waistband and leaned close.  His body glistened with sunscreen and oil and he moved sensually, leaning against Kazuya’s hard body.  Jin and Hwoarang could do what they wanted for all he cared.  When there was the opportunity to be fucked by the overbearing, strong and violent man, all sense left him and he ceased to care.  He did his best to put on a show as he looked up to meet his brother’s lustful gaze, coyly lowering his gaze before whispering dirty promises against the other man’s skin.  Kazuya didn’t move; not to stop or encourage the Silver Devil who rubbed along his chest and thigh.  Lee detected a low growl purring from within Kazuya’s chest and he snatched the detonator from his waistband.

The dark-haired man stopped purring, turning slightly to look at Lee.  Their eyes locked and Lee smirked darkly as he tossed the detonator into the pool, rendering the device obsolete and giving Kazuya an opening he couldn’t refuse.  Before the little black controller had even touched the bottom of the pool, Kazuya had grabbed Lee and thrown him back onto the lounger, dragging his thong down his long legs, and bruising him with strong fingers and teeth.

+

Hwoarang watched wide-eyed as Lee tossed the remote to the side.  That was the only thing they had to control Kazuya.  His own controller was connected to Jin and he cut his gaze towards his rival.  He was surprised to see the other fighter wasn’t doing anything to escape, or fight…  Well, he did still have his own black controller, but Jin didn’t seem to notice it sitting on the table beside them.  No, his attention was firmly held by the men beside them and Hwoarang looked back and gasped.  He felt his mouth go dry as he watched Kazuya and Lee ravaging each other beside him – well, more like Kazuya ravaging Lee who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

“Damnit, that’s the last time I team up with such an obvious freak,” he muttered, feeling his groin tighten as he watched the two bodies moving, rocking the lounger beside him.  That blowjob had been nice, even with Lee trying to jam his fingers into him.  He’d lost some wood over that, but he was forgetting his apprehension over the invasion as he watched Kazuya.  He pressed his hand along his flat abdomen, pushing further down until his fingers wrapped firmly around his shaft.  He stroked once, enjoying the heat of the sun as it heated his skin, the rough and familiar way that Kazuya and Lee were putting on a show, and the utter perversity of the entire situation.

His amber eyes slid over to look at the form of his rival.  Jin Kazama stood beside him, still clad in the little bowtie and the tight, black speedo that Lee had made him wear.  The dark-haired man was standing as straight as a rail while staring intently at the ground.  The Korean tilted his head to watch the other man, his eyes shifting along his nicely muscled frame and down to the trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath his only stitch of clothing, propped up by his thick erection.  He could nearly see the cockhead peeking from the edge of the fabric and Hwoarang got a wicked idea.

With the sounds of Kazuya and Lee filling the hot, breezy air, Hwoarang released his grip on his cock, leaned back on his elbows and grinned as he thought of how to humiliate Jin further.  He had already defeated the other man at the tournament – he was confined to servitude – but he wanted to make Jin know exactly who owned him.  He grinned as he propped his hands behind his head and instructed Jin to remove his clothing.

+

Lee writhed beneath his brother who loomed over him, kicking his thong off his foot and out of the way.  He kissed Kazuya, opening his mouth and letting the older man press his tongue deeply inside, possessing and owning him.  His body felt like it was on fire and he dug his fingers into the edges of Kazuya’s black bathing suit, yanking the offending clothing away to reveal the older man’s thick erection.

“Impressive,” he purred, pulling away from the kiss as he squirmed lower on the lounger to press a kiss to the burning tip.

Kazuya lowered himself to lie on his side and propped his head up with his hand to watch Lee service him.

The silver-haired man looked up, catching his brother’s eyes as he pushed his tongue past his lips, making a show of lapping at the head of Kazuya’s prick.  “Mmm, excellent,” he moaned, grabbing the thick shaft with both hands as he dragged his lips down to the base.

“Quit acting like you’re in control,” Kazuya growled and roughly took Lee’s head, holding him tightly in a fist of silver mane while he forced him onto his cock, pushing down until he was completely sheathed in Lee’s mouth.

The Silver Devil gasped, nearly choking as he forced his throat to become reacquainted with the head of Kazuya’s dick.  It had been a while since the older man had been so rough.  The white-haired fighter basked in the abuse, swallowing thickly and humming, forcing the vibrations along Kazuya’s shaft.

+

From right beside the older men, Jin watched them perform, mesmerized by the erotic noises Lee made as he slurped along Kazuya’s cock.  He tried to avoid looking at his father, but the older man caught his attention anyways.  His expression was nearly stoic and unreadable, but Jin saw something in his eyes that spoke of fire and pleasure.  He recognized the expression and felt his groin tighten at the thought of what Lee was doing.

Hwoarang hissed in irritation, never liking to be ignored.  “Oi, Kazama.  The hell is more interesting than me?”  He looked over to see Lee draped along the lounger, on all fours and bent over as his head bobbed enthusiastically over Kazuya’s groin.  He let his eyes linger on that pert ass before flicking back to Jin.  His eyes were dark and arousing and entranced by the older men’s performance.

The Korean threaded his fingers around Jin’s wrist and roughly pulled him down, dragging his attention back.  The dark-haired man stared blankly at him, his eyes dancing with the urge to return to watching the show, and his naked cock throbbing against Hwoarang’s thigh in acquiescence.  “Stop ignoring me, Kazama,” he pulled Jin close.  “I’m going to make you forget all about those old farts.”  He pulled the other man against him, crushing their lips together.

Jin turned to the side, tilting his head away.

“Fuckdamnit, stop resisting!” he groped along Jin’s thigh, kneading the thick muscle.  Jin’s body responded favourably, but the other man still did not kiss him.  “I can still reach the damn detonator button, you know!”  What was wrong with him?  Hwoarang was horny as fuck, and he could _feel_ Jin grinding his erection against his thigh.

“Tsk, tsk,” Lee purred, slurping as he pulled away from Kazuya’s prick.  “You’re being too forceful,” he lifted Kazuya’s thigh, bending the knee so he could reach between the older man’s legs.  “You should ask first.”

Suddenly, Kazuya growled menacingly and Lee smirked as his brother fisted his hair again, pushing him back onto his eager cock.

Hwoarang turned back to Jin.  “ _Please_ suck me off?” he asked as nicely as he could.

“No.”

“C’mon, Kazama,” he said, trying not to sound desperate.  “I’ll do the same for you!”

Jin seemed to stop at that, his mouth gaping open before snapping shut and he looked away.  “How do I know you’ll, ahh, hold up your end?”  He hissed as Hwoarang dragged his calloused fingers over his erection.

“Trust me, Kazama.  It’s more fun if I have someone to compare my technique with.”

“So, this is a cock-sucking contest to you?” he gasped, making room for Hwoarang to crawl above him, reversing their positions.

“That is the _gayest_ thing I’ve ever heard,” Kazuya nearly purred as he ground into Lee’s mouth.

“Coming from the man being blown by his brother?” Hwoarang laughed, earning him a glowing-red glare.

“…he’s adopted…”

“It’s still gay,” Hwoarang reached out to run a hand along his rival’s ass.

Jin licked his lips and nodded to signal his agreeance to the competition.  “How did you want to start?” he asked.

“Sixty-nine it, Kazama.  Whoever blows his load first loses.”  Hwoarang waited for Jin to position himself so that they each had easy access to the other’s cock.

Jin was the first to get to work, wrapping his fingers around Hwoarang’s dick and pressing his fingers into the dark curls at the base of the towering shaft.  He slid his fingers around his rival’s erection, feeling the redhead take his own prick into his mouth and all sense left him.  He moaned loudly, biting off the tail-end of the throaty sound as he tried to maintain his composure.  He took a deep breath, remembering his training for endurance.  He pressed his own tongue to Hwoarang’s erection, experimentally dragging it down the length of the shaft.  He didn’t suck cock often and he was torn between wanting to get away from it and really getting a taste for the other man.  The latter desire won out as he felt Hwoarang shaking beneath his hands. He kissed the thick shaft, pressing his tongue against the tip and trailing sloppy kisses down the side, all the while trying to ignore the feelings spiking up from his cock that was hot and wet from the Korean’s mouth. 

Hwoarang pulled away, laughing deeply as Jin began his tentative ministrations.  “Don’t romance it, Kazama.  You’re supposed to suck!”  His statement was cut off by a gasping moan wrenched from his throat as Jin swallowed him whole in one swift move.  Those lips descended around the shaft, over his tongue and down his throat until his mouth was pressed against the bed of dark curls at the base of Hwoarang’s prick.  The Korean panted, shivering as he felt his body arch into his rival.

Jin took advantage of the opening and sucked deeply, pulling back and creating suction.  He withdrew the glistening cockhead from his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit and engulfing the tip once more.  He locked his teeth under the crown and gently grated on the nerves there.  He could feel Hwoarang regain his composure and renew his efforts in blowing him; switching from fast to slow and back again, he was doing a good job.  Jin groaned deeply as Hwoarang grabbed his balls, rolling them around in his calloused hands.  The new sensations shot up his spine, awakening new nerves.  He breathed heavily through his nose, taking Hwoarang’s balls and matching his actions, rolling the heavy sac on his fingers and pulling lightly.

His entire body felt like it was on fire, and he knew he’d be coming soon.

It was too soon, but Hwoarang seemed close, too.  No, closer!  Jin had a chance to win.

He choked back his rival’s cock, swallowing him down into his throat as he wrapped his fingers around his balls.  His digits moved further back, to the spot directly behind his balls and pinching the skin between his fingers.

Hwoarang twitched.

Jin smirked and rubbed the flat of his thumb against the short space just behind his balls, the space that he personally knew could be so sensitive if stroked properly.

Hwoarang’s hips jerked forward and Jin smiled around his cock.  The redhead was grunting loudly, mindlessly, his fingers trying to reciprocate the actions, but Jin had control of the situation then.  His actions were too erratic to touch him, stroke him in the right way.  All he could do was twitch and thrust wildly, grinding against Jin’s mouth.

Jin choked down a sob as he released Hwoarang’s prick, frantically dragging his tongue along the length and tasting the salty sweat and precome that was leaking from the tip.  God, Jin felt himself getting close; hearing those delicious sounds went straight to his cock.  He could feel Hwoarang moving against him with such abandon, moving in ways he’d never see the other man… oh God, he was going to come. 

 _There was just one chance left._   Jin lowered himself to his elbows, holding his rival’s prick in his mouth while he grabbed Hwoarang’s ass and lifted his hips into the air.  He kneaded and separated the warm globes, feeling the heat pouring from within the other man as he cried out.  He could see the tight swirl of muscle glistening invitingly and he rubbed his thumb against the entrance, dragging his calloused digit across the nerve clusters there and making Hwoarang shriek.

Jin held on tightly as his rival bucked in his hands.  He was so close, but Hwoarang was closer. 

The redhead opened his mouth, letting Jin’s prick fall free as he cried out at the top of his lungs, shuddering violently.  “Oh fuck,” he cursed and twisted in Jin’s grip.

The dark-haired fighter could taste victory sputtering along his tongue.  He choked back a moan as the redhead spent himself and rolled away, leaving him painfully hard and ignored.  He had won this round, but he felt like he’d lost.  His prick ached.  He didn’t even care if he’d evened the field between them.  Hwoarang had abandoned his cock during his release, leaving him aching with need and it took all of Jin’s will to push his orgasm back from the edge. 

It was agony.

+

“Looks like Jin won,” Lee said from his spot beside them.  He lazed alongside his brother, both men having stopped fooling around to watch the show. 

Kazuya remained with his scowl sitting on his haunches at the end of the lounger, his arms folded with a discerning look on his face.  He appeared quite imposing, save for his erection which hung heavily between his legs.  Kazuya grunted in approval, nodding to Jin.

The silver-haired man was unabashed in his display as he stretched out, lazily stroking his cock and keeping his pale member alive and ready for what would come next.  “Hwoarang lost, so he’ll bottom.”

That seemed to snap the redhead out of his enjoyment of the afterglow of release.  “The fuck do you mean?  I thought they work for us!  I’m not bending over-!”

“Hwoarang-y,” Lee winked in warning.  “Who said being bottom makes you the loser?  We won the tournament, so they’re still our servants.  This is just a little game.”

Hwoarang puffed out his chest and frowned, cutting his eyes to Jin who seemed to be trying to maintain his composure.  “…fine.  I still don’t like it, though!”  He ran a hand through his hair and turned to Jin.  “Hey, Kazama, ready to-?”

Jin pounced on him the moment he opened his mouth.  Nose-to-nose he used his weight to pin the Korean to the lounger.

“Ow, fuck!  Watch your knee!”  Hwoarang groaned as the other man forced his thighs apart.  “F-F-ah, I d-don’t do this for just anybody, Kazama.”

Jin bowed his head and chuckled.  “Should I be gentle with you?”  He reached out to trace the pads of his fingers over Hwoarang’s well-defined chest.

“N-no!” the redhead sat up, getting in Jin’s face.  “That’s not what I meant, idiot.  I just wanted you to know you should consider yourself lucky.”

“You kick my ass, I fuck yours,” Jin licked his lips.  “Seems like we’re even.”

“You’ll never be even with me, Kazama.  You damn-!”

+

Lee listened to the two men argue with waning interest.  “I hope we never sounded like that,” he said, looking down to Kazuya.

“You did for a while,” the darker man leaned over him, dominating with his aura.  “But you would have given up the fight by now.”  He leaned heavily over the fair-haired man who smiled gleefully and parted his muscular thighs.  “Heh, it really is a shame how easy you are to overpower, Chaolan.”

“You’re the only one that can, _~brother~_.”  The Silver Devil leaned up and closed the distance between them, arching his body to press against the scarred, muscular body above him.  His mouth eagerly sought acceptance by those firm, sneering lips of his elder sibling.

Lee Chaolan kissed with experience.  He wouldn’t let the years spent chasing his brother – for power or sex – go to waste.  He never could gain power over the other man, but he was well-versed in the latter and had Kazuya groaning in spite of himself.  They slid together, naked bodies relaxing into one another after years of experience and familiar trespasses across each other’s bodies.

When Kazuya moved, forcing Lee to turn over onto his stomach, the Silver Devil barely broke the kiss as he maneuvered his body around, muscles rippling as he pressed back, grinding his ass against his brother’s naked erection.

+

Hwoarang grit his teeth and rolled his eyes; Lee knew how to put on a show and damn was it turning him on.  He kneaded Jin’s ass and looked into the other man’s dark eyes.  Jin was looking only at him, despite the display happening right beside them.  The redhead stole one last look at the older fighters’ rocking and grinding bodies, watching the unbridled lust as Lee arched away and into Kazuya’s hand, which moved rhythmically against his ass.

The Korean gulped, feeling his cock signalling it was ready for another round and he made up his mind.  He turned back to Jin and crushed their mouths together, eager to do something to tell the other man he was ready.  The darker fighter responded immediately, pressing down against Hwoarang and working a knee between his thick, muscular thighs.

“Mmph!” Hwoarang broke apart.  “Don’t get pushy!”

Jin rolled his eyes, continuing to work his knee in.  “Cut the act, ‘Rang.  I’m going to fuck you, so stop trying to save face.”

“Yeah, Red,” Lee purred, his voice hitching as Kazuya pressed the head of his cock inside him.  “There’s no shame in taking it… oh-oh, fuck…. mmm, taking it in the ass.  Oh, K-Kaz…”  The Silver Devil arched backwards as Kazuya shoved into him.  Hard.

“Well, I…” Hwoarang’s jaw dropped as he watched.

Jin forced his legs apart, and this time Hwoarang was slow to resist.

The dark-haired man paused, running his hands along the redhead’s inner thighs.  His fingers spread, digging into the muscled flesh, kneading the limbs and moving along on a sensuous journey towards the juncture where they met. 

The Blood Talon groaned, reaching behind his head and gripping onto the back of the lounger as Jin bowed his head and nibbled along his calf.  He was opened and exposed, his legs held fast by strong, kneading hands.  He basked in the vulnerability, held wide and opened to Jin.  _To Jin!_   The other man was teasing along his thigh, setting off nerves that caused Hwoarang to jump in surprise and grunt aloud as he moved lower and lower towards the centre.

The Korean shuddered at the feeling of Jin’s lips suckling just behind his knee – those soft lips, slightly wet dragged along his skin – or maybe it was the way Jin dragged his nails along the sensitive flesh on the inside of his other thigh.  He curled his leg over Jin’s shoulder, locking the other man against him and forbidding him from leaving.

Somewhere outside his field of passion, he heard Lee moaning low in his chest, echoing around Kazuya’s heaving grunts and slapping flesh.  “Goddamn, Kaza- oh, fuuuuuck…” the circular movements of Jin’s fingers drew his attention back to where they were probing as they pressed between the globes of his ass.  Hwoarang bit his lip and raised his legs high, giving Jin full access.  He watched with wide eyes – not even Lee and Kazuya could draw his attention away – as Jin bowed his head to press his tongue against Hwoarang’s most private of areas.

Jin was firm and domineering, holding the Korean in an iron grip when he bucked underneath him.  He smiled and dragged his tongue over the puckered swirl of his ass once more.

Hwoarang screwed his eyes shut and turned his head.  His cheeks felt hot, his entire body warm beneath Jin and his groin tightened once more.  He felt fingers lightly tracing over his chin, even as he knew Jin was busy below his waist.  The hands on his face were encouraging and he opened his eyes to see Lee stroking his lower lip.  The Silver Devil had changed positions, climbed from the lounger and was standing beside him, bent over with Kazuya behind him.  It was the perfect position, leaving Lee with room to maneuver over top of the Korean, pressing his fingers into the redhead’s chest, pressing his lips against Hwoarang’s swollen mouth while Kazuya fucked him raw.

+

Lee reached somewhere beneath the lounger and did something that lowered the backrest, turning the furniture into a makeshift bed.  Hwoarang watched in a daze as he was lowered down, still feeling Jin working his ass and seeing Lee crawling over top of him.  Kazuya had pulled out of him and followed, his dick glistening and eager to get back to business.  The Silver Devil crawled with determination along the length of his body, lining them up for an elaborate sixty-nine position.

The Silver Devil crawled along the length of Hwoarang’s body, his pale member hanging in the Blood Talon’s face.  He bowed over the Korean, taking Hwoarang’s dick in hand and licking the tip.  Behind him, Kazuya reclaimed his position began fucking once more, while, in front of him, Jin had spread oil across his hard cock and was preparing to mirror Kazuya’s actions in fucking Hwoarang’s ass.

Lee hummed, smiling as his plan fell into place.  He could trust Kazuya to understand his intentions and move with him.  He was pleased to see that, despite outward appearances, Jin was taking control of the situation with some underlying ferocity that bespoke of his father’s drive.  He seemed to understand the situation and was ready, pressing into Hwoarang with control that was terrifying even to the Silver Devil – he had been so close to coming a moment ago!  Hwoarang, he was finding, was the most fun to train and break in this arena of sex and debauchery.  The redhead was learning quickly, though, and Lee smiled around his protégé’s prick when he felt the redhead reciprocate the blowjob.

+

Hwoarang grunted around Lee’s cock, feeling Jin slowly pressing into him.  He wanted to shrink away, writhe and prevent the invasion, but Lee held him steady and Jin wouldn’t let him budge.  He was restrained with flesh, desire, and little else held him to his place beneath Lee… except for the delightful way the silver-haired man was licking his cock.  His head dropped back, his mouth falling open and a groan broke from his lips.  For a moment, he wondered who had made the sound.

Damn, Jin felt good.  He could felt he soft, throbbing flesh of his rival pressing inside him, forcing his ass to part and accept the thick erection into his body.  His entire focus was on Jin and the delicious sensation of being filled, stretched wide and claimed.

+

Jin pressed forward until his hips were grinding against Hwoarang’s ass.  He wanted to move.  His entire body screamed to keep going, but he paused.  Gritting his teeth and nearly crying out as he held himself against his rival and denied himself movement.  He would let Hwoarang adjust.  In his lust-fogged mind, he knew this was important and he denied the dark feeling inside him that demanded he tear into the other man and take what he wanted.

+

Hwoarang released a breath, panting and inarticulate in the sounds he made.  He could feel the power radiating from Jin, through every inch of his skin and radiating into every part of his being that he touched.  He was dimly aware of Lee shifting above him, pausing in his blowjob and helping to hook his legs over Jin’s shoulders – damn, the guy knew what he was doing – before returning to wrap his lips around Hwoarang’s cock. 

Those inarticulate sounds turned into one low, guttural moan as reality seemed to fall away from Hwoarang, replaced with the primal need to move.  To fuck, be fucked and just… _fuck_!   And even as everything seemed to fade to the background of unimportant facts and shit that didn’t matter, he became aware of the immediate; what was right in front of him.  Lee’s cock, dangling, enticing in front of his face, swinging with the force of Kazuya’s thrusting from the other end.  Jin began to move inside him.  Lee swallowed him whole and Kazuya set the pace.  Hwoarang was surrounded by fucking and he did his part; sucking Lee off for all he was worth, though, knowing that if this were another dick-sucking contest, he was _woefully_ outmatched.

Lee’s skilled mouth lapped at his cock with experience and expertise that Hwoarang couldn’t begin to fathom, swallowing him whole into that cavernous mouth that was all-too-eager to caress his engorged flesh _every_ inch of the way, using tongue, teeth and lips.

+

Lee thrust down into the Korean beneath him, relishing the feeling that, wherever he moved, there was something in or around him to fuck.  It made him damn-close to losing his composure.  He felt Kazuya’s fingers digging into his hips, his brother’s nails drawing blood and he choked around Hwoarang’s dick as his brother smacked his ass.  Hard.

+

Jin focused his attention on Hwoarang – or what he could see of him; at that moment, it was only the Blood Talon’s thighs that were spread wide, haphazardly hooked over his shoulder and arm to keep his hips angled upward.  The dark-haired man jerked his hips back, nearly removing his cock from the redhead.  He bit his lip, the held breath escaping and then he snapped his hips forward, letting the sounds of raw fucking stab right through him and fill him with need.

His father was quiet, though, every-so-often he could feel the other man growl possessively as he drove into the Silver Devil – his brother… and Jin’s uncle.  He felt his skin burning and his stomach lurched in an all-too pleasant way.  He watched his uncle’s head of silver hair bobbing just in front of him, hearing the slurping sounds escaping as he moaned around Hwoarang’s dick.  Kazuya’s scarred body glistened with sweat, causing the gouges and marks that marred his skin to glisten darkly.  Jin tossed his head back, feeling the sun warm on his face while the tight, clenching head around his dick wrenched a string of expletives from between his gritted teeth. 

This was so unreal, but it was too hot. 

Too fucking hot to be wrong. 

He couldn’t focus on what he was saying, barely keeping up the rhythm of his hips.  He could only grip Hwoarang’s calf tighter, feeling the sweat pooling down his chest, sliding against Hwoarang.  He dug his nails in, holding onto the Blood Talon’s thigh for dear life as he snapped his hips forward, going deeper and harder and faster until his nerves were wracked with electricity that made him bow forward. 

His balls tightened and twitched as he could feel the walls of Hwoarang’s ass clench around his throbbing dick.  He held his breath, biting back the scream of release that burned inside him as he shuddered, feeling his cock twitching and pulsing his desire into that hot passage.

+

Lee could feel Jin’s release coming, sensing it as the younger man’s thrusting became frantic and erratic and then arching into a spasm of electric pleasure.  The Silver Devil dug his fingers into the Blood Talon, holding him steady as Jin came inside him.  He felt Kazuya holding him steady as he leaned forward to help the Korean lower his hips.  Jin withdrew from the redhead’s body and Lee couldn’t resist leaning down to part Hwoarang’s ass, spreading those perfect, muscular cheeks and pressing his fingers inside.  He grunted around Hwoarang’s cock, delighting in how his digits disappeared into the relaxed, moist entrance, returning with Jin’s white essence coating the tips.

He growled, pausing in his blowjob to lick the come from his fingertips.  “Excellent…”

Kazuya’s thrusting was heavenly and precise, as it always was, but the added feeling of the Korean’s lips gliding over the length of his erection caused him falter.  He dipped his fingers in again, curling the inside the Korean.  The musky aroma that washed over his senses spurred him onward and he swallowed the redhead’s cock once more while he fingered his ass.

Lee could feel the dam within him threatening to break.  His body was aching, shuddering for release, but he knew he could hold off a while longer.  At least, long enough to hear the culmination of the mewling cries that vibrated around his cock.

+

Hwoarang gasped around the thick erection that thrust into his mouth after every pistoning drive from Kazuya.  He was trapped beneath Lee Chaolan’s hot body and he could barely breathe.  He could only move, doing his best to keep his teeth from scraping the dick in his mouth, even as all his attention focused downward to the fingers inside him and the mouth that licked him in all the right places.

Those probing digits kept pushing deep.  He swiveled his hips, relishing how he was trapped and restrained by the powerful men.  The pleasant tremors of release rumbled through his belly and down through his balls. 

He gasped for air, holding tighter to Lee’s dick as he lost his pace.

Lost sense of what was happening as his orgasm ripped through him, holding him tight like a vise.  The feeling wrung some unearthly cry from his lips and he threw his head back.  His mind went white, ripped to pieces by pleasure and blissfully unaware of anything except one blistering fact: this was the hottest shit he’d experienced.  _Ever._

+

Lee felt Hwoarang shudder beneath him and tasted the bitter essence that splashed across his tongue.  He grinned, sucking every last drop from the Korean before finally letting go and concentrating on getting fucked by Kazuya.  The older man, his brother, held his hips with a possessive strength and fierce growls rumbled through his chest.  The Silver Devil threw himself back, matching Kazuya’s movements and signalling they were free to fuck without limits.

The feral sounds broke free into a near-roar, the only warning Kazuya voiced before seizing Lee by the shoulders and wrenching him back.  He withdrew from his brother’s body and lifted the silver-haired man up.  In one fluid motion, he carried Lee through the air and slammed his back against the metal fence.

The Silver Devil grunted painfully, the vocalization falling into a moan as he lifted his legs around Kazuya’s waist and the other fighter entered him once more.  He could feel Kazuya’s fingers digging into his ass, kneading the muscle as he was held against the fence. 

+

Kazuya arched his back as he continued driving into his brother’s willing, trembling body.  The humiliation of acting as a servant was still fresh in his memory.  He had been subjected to humiliation whenever the younger man had pleased, forced to his knees and to wear that collar, serving _drinks_ like a common slave.  His anger found its way into his jerking movements, slamming his hips forward with brutal force that rocked Chaolan to his limits.

Lee’s mouth hung open letting out the most pathetic and arousing mewling sounds that told Kazuya all-too clearly that the punishment was being enjoyed.

“Oh, oh, God, oh, fuck, fuck!”  His voice rose to a shrill squeak, choking on the air and his body tensed up.  Kazuya held him steady, denying him the movement he craved.  He kept his back straight, preventing Lee from arching forward, from touching him, from taking any ounce of control for himself.

Kazuya was in control, Lee was the willing vessel.  Kazuya held him tightly, never affording him an inch, Lee bucked excitedly, oblivious to the brutality and taking him into his hot body with reckless ardour.

“Fuck me, Kazuya, oh, o-hhhh, FUCK.  Oh G~od!”  Lee always knew what to say to send the dark-haired fighter to the edge.

Kazuya parted his brother’s ass, feeling Lee wrap his muscular thighs over his shoulders.  Those delicious thighs that delivered powerful kicks were now shaking as Lee slowly climbed the precipice of his release.

Kazuya recognized the signs and roughly grabbed his brother, pushing him over the edge with the same violent urgency as the ass that clenched around his dick.  “Come for me, Chaolan,” he growled.  “Show me how much you like me fucking you.”

Lee only moaned and Kazuya released his grip on his ass, freeing his hand to haul back and smack him on the ass.  He raised his hand high, bringing it down against Lee’s bottom as the younger man writhed against him, trapped on his dick as he was fucked against the fence.  Kazuya bowed forward, dragging his tongue along his brother’s pale throat.  He smacked him again, feeling the sting spreading through his hand, digging his fingers into the flesh of Lee’s ass.

“Kazuya!  Oh, please don’t stop oh God fuck me harder-harder, fuck!  FUCK!  Kazzzzzz- AH!”  Lee bucked against the fence, gripping his brother’s shoulders with crushing strength.

Kazuya pulled him close, driving into his willing frame.  His body was flushed with excitement and his skin glistened with sweat under the burning sun.  He arched forward, nearly purring as Lee dragged him close, crushing their mouths together in a clash of hot passion.  The tender contact lasted only a moment before he was arching back, screaming his release as his cock twitched between them.  Kazuya felt the white-hot essence spurting across their bellies and he rocked against his brother, clinging to the other man as he twitched, wracked with spasms as he came, biting down onto Kazuya’s shoulder and the older man heaved.  He choked, growled and moaned his brother’s name as his movements became erratic and his release took him as well.  He held back the pathetic sounds threatening to escape and he spilled his seed deep within Lee’s clenching body.

The two fighters stood there for a moment, Lee slowly coming down from his release and Kazuya panting deeply – the only outward sign of his enjoyment of the union.  The dark-haired fighter slowly lowered his brother to the ground before they shuddered visibly.  They remained close, Lee reaching up to dig his fingers into Kazuya’s short hair and pull him close.  The older fighter allowed himself to be pulled forward; dipping his head to crush his mouth against Lee’s swollen lips in a satiated kiss.

+

Hwoarang watched the display from his place on the lounger, his arm around Jin who lay beside him.  He arched his brow at the kiss and turned to the man laying half-across his body, oblivious to the hot display occurring beside them.  “Hey, Kazama,” he nudged the other man.  “Your dad’s pretty hot.”

Jin lifted his head, looking sharply at the redhead.

“Knew that’d get your attention,” he puffed out his chest and drew the other man closer.

Jin frowned, looking from Lee to Kazuya and back to Hwoarang.  “So…” Jin said lowly, his dark eyes looking straight at Hwoarang.  “Does this mean you will release us from our… servitude?” he indicated the bowtie.

Hwoarang gave a lopsided grin, looking to Kazuya and back at Lee.  “Maybe,” he sighed, stretching out on the lounger and placing his arms above his head in a languid display.  “If you convince me that I should…” he opened an eye to look at Jin, making sure the other man understood he’d have to fuck his way out of this.

To his surprise, Jin was smiling – a small grin, but a positive sign nonetheless.  “O-of course,” he whispered, low in his throat.

“Good,” Hwoarang propped his knee up and stretched his back.  “Then make me a sandwich, Kazama, and then we can figure out how to free you.”  He smiled widely, feeling the dark aura intensify around Jin.  He listened to the sounds of Lee and Kazuya arguing by the pool house – the Silver Devil having thrown his only leverage over his brother to the bottom of the pool. 

Everything was excellent.  Hwoarang smiled smugly, his eyes flicking up to take in the sight of his opponent standing, glistening beneath the sun.  It would be difficult for Lee to make Kazuya do much more than he had, but as for Hwoarang; he would enjoy every moment he had with Jin; fucking, being fucked, he didn’t care, as long as he could feel Jin wrapped around his body, or pressed up inside him, he didn’t give a fuck about semantics.  He just knew that he’d won, and that Lee threw a hell of a pool party.


End file.
